A New Time
by Meekofan
Summary: Follow the lives of a new family and friends during their times at Hogwarts. The setting is a few years after the new generation. I hope you all enjoy!


**The News**

During the summer it is considered normal for children to run around outside while playing games, swimming, hanging out with friends, and even travelling. However, that is not the case for ten-year old Mina Harrison. She was a girl who had average looks: five feet tall, dark wavy hair that was hardly ever messed with and fell a few inches passed her shoulders, eyes the color of glas, and a body that still bared the baby fat.

Unbeknownst to most people, this girl's family held a secret; one that most people would merely laugh at and disregard. This girl and her family were a magical people but not like the magicians who demonstrated pulling a white rabbit out of a hat. She was a real witch and she knew it. All she needed was her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she'd be golden. It would be devastating to discover if she were a squib but having family who attended the school themselves and excelled was proof enough that she would follow in their footsteps.

Her mother, Jacqueline Walker (Now Harrison), was a wise Ravenclaw like Mina's grandfather (her grandmother being a kind Hufflepuff). Her father, Alan Harrison, was a Slytherin but was not evil like in the old days where the house had initially followed the dark Lord Voldemort. His parents and siblings were muggles and he was the first of his family to embrace the magical world.

Mina's parents left great memories and achievements at the school as well. Her mother was a prefect and had been the Head Girl during her time, while her father played on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a chaser and became the captain in his sixth year. Both were well liked throughout the school.

Mina was looking forward to receiving her letter. Every day after breakfast she'd run to the mailbox to check and see if it had arrived. Of course, it was normally delivered by owl so who knew if it would even delivered there; she just couldn't help but check any way. One particular morning in early June, Mina had awoken and proceeded with her daily mail-checking ritual only to once again be denied the fulfillment of receiving her letter. She sighed and closed the mailbox before begrudgingly going back inside.

Mr. Harrison was awake and starting breakfast when she walked into the kitchen. Her mother had already left for work; she worked at the Department of Mysteries in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Mr. Harrison worked in the Department of Magical Sports and Games. Mina sat at the table and placed her head in her arms.

"No luck today, kitten?" he asked, placing a few slices of bacon in a pan after looking at her.

"Unfortunately," was the mumbled reply of his only daughter. Hit by a sudden dab of worry, she couldn't help but ask, "Dad, what if I'm not a witch and I end up being a squib? I don't want to go to go to some wacko-normal public school and pretend to be a muggle for another miserable year."

She heard her father chuckle slightly and the sizzling of the bacon. Her stomach rumbled when the scent greeted her nose, which in turn caused her father to laugh. "Mina, you are too impatient for your own good. You get that from me, you know? Your mother is too patient and I question every day how she can stand it. Anyway, don't fret. You'll get your letter. I'm sure Hogwarts can feel your eagerness all the way from Scotland."

Mina looked up at her father and gave a small smile. "Sorry, dad. I'll try to calm down. I'm just so looking forward to it. It drives me insane having to deal with my brothers' fighting all the time."

Mina's two younger brothers were Jonas and Campus. Jonas was two years younger than her and the prankster of the family. He was constantly teasing his siblings and had a knack for getting into trouble. Campus was a bit easier to manage but being the youngest (two years younger than his brother) made him the main target of Jonas' teasing. It created a very noisy household and the rest of the family could hardly stand it. Mr. Harrison would usually result in stuffing Jonas in a closet or any other small space before placing both a silencing and shield-charm around Campus before letting the older sibling out again. It was never a good fix seeing as Mr. Harrison was usually scolded by his wife and turned into some inanimate object; the most recent being a throw pillow that Mina accidentally sat on.

"Mina, would you like eggs and sausage to go with your bacon?" her father's voice flitted into her ear. After a quick nod from his daughter, her father continued. "I think the headmaster usually sends the letters in July. Don't hold my word for it, though because I'm not entirely sure. You could ask your cousins, you know."

Mina shrugged. On her mom's side of the family she had seven cousins, two already attending Hogwarts. Elijah Mason, a sixth year Ravenclaw, and his brother, David, a fourth year of the same house. She supposed she could ask them but she wasn't particularly close to either one and that made the idea slightly uncomfortable. "Nah, it's okay dad. I think I'll just wait it out and see. Some sacrifices must be made, I guess." Her father laughed and after a few minutes the two of them were tucking into their breakfast.

It wasn't until noon when Mina found herself sitting on the sofa in the living room while reading her mother's copy of 'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them.' She'd read the tattered old book multiple times and knew every beast and its location by heart. She figured that it never hurt to be ahead and one could never know when the information would find the need to present itself. As she read about Doxys, there was a slight thump by the window. Curious, she bookmarked her page and set the book on the sofa before making her way to the window. What she saw made her nearly jump for joy.

Sitting on the small windowsill was an elegant tawny owl with what appeared to be a letter tied to one of its legs. Mina could faintly make out the scroll addressed to her on the front. Hurriedly but softly, as to not startle the bird, she opened the window. The owl did not fly in so, hesitantly, Mina untied and took the letter. On the front of the letter was written:

To: Ms. Mina Harrison

The Bedroom Facing the Backyard

77 Lancôme Road

Bromsgrove

Worcestershire

With trembling fingers Mina opened the letter, her heart racing, and found two sheets of parchment inside. This was it! She unfolded the first sheet and read the elegant scroll.

Dear Ms. Harrison,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this letter is your list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Atticus Haber

Deputy Headmaster

Mina squealed with excitement and scribbled a quick but legible letter to the Headmaster, confirming her attendance before tying it to the owl's leg. She watched the owl leave before she remembered the second piece of parchment. After glancing at it, she realized it was her school supplies list. It read:

First Year Students Will Require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed (black) hat for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon or similar)

One silver cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Course Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring one owl, OR a cat, OR a toad

Parents are reminded that First Years are not allowed Broomsticks.

Grinning she dashed from the room looking for her father. She nearly collided with Jonas who huffed at her but she took no notice him. She found her dad on his bed watching television. She stopped to catch her breath and held out her letter. He briefly glanced at it and smiled.

"Told you to be more patient, kitten. I knew your letter would come soon, sooner than I expected, actually." he muttered the last bit before taking the letter and examined it for himself. "I will not lie, I feel the need to get this framed."

Mina laughed and hugged her father before lying down next to him and conversing about Hogwarts, the letter in her hands.

"Do you really have to fight a troll-"

"No, darling. That's all rubbish-"

"Does Hufflepuff really take everyone-"

"Well, yes, I think so-"

"Is there really a Forbidden Forest right next-"

"Yes, but one can hardly-"

That was how Mina spent all afternoon until her mother came home for dinner around eight. She had hardly sat down in the kitchen when her daughter nearly bombarded her with words.

"Mum! Mummy, I got my letter! I get to go to Hogwarts!"

Her mother beamed at her and gave her a tight hug. "How absolutely wonderful, darling!" was her mother's response until a new flurry of questions proceeded through Mina's mouth.

"When can I get my school supplies?"

"Well, I was going to try to get with your Aunt Jane-"

" I wonder what kind of wand I'll get. What do you think about one with maybe a Unicorn Hair or Willow?"

" Both are ex-"

" Should I get a brass or silver cauldron?"

"Well, brass is better for-"

" Can I get a pet? I was kind of hoping for maybe-"

"DARLING!"

Mina instantly shut her mouth and looked up at her mother, her lips slightly trembling with excitement. "Sorry, mummy. I'm just so excited!"

Her mother laughed and kissed her forehead. "I know you are, dear. We can plan a day with Aunt Jane and Uncle Henry. I was hoping to wait until the twins received their letters so we could all go in a group. I need to make a list of things we need for around here anyway so it will give me some time to do that. I suppose I will be the one to tell the rest of the family. I know they will be so happy with the news."

Her mother gave her another hug before grabbing her cell phone, that she only used in the muggle world, and dialing one of her three sisters' numbers. Mr. Harrison came in shortly after and pecked his wife on the cheek. Mina left the two of them in the kitchen before heading up to her room to lie down on her bed. She picked up her letters and clutched them to her chest, beaming. Her body was still shaking from excitement. This was one of the biggest turning points in her life and she couldn't wait for it to start. That night she dreamed of wizard hats, chocolate frogs, shooting spells, and unicorns.


End file.
